Heaven Sent
by NoXKindXOfXLife
Summary: When the Sanzo party gets side tracked a goddess is sent to make sure they keep on track. But maybe this goddess isn't the right one for the job. Strong Language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my second saiyuki story. I told you all I'd be getting it going a long time ago. I'm finally getting around to it. I hope you all like it. I'm trying to use more description in this fan fiction than I did in the other. Anyway, Please R&R I need to know how I'm doing on my stories, and if I should continue it. _

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_enjoy..._

_000_

-Main Character Listing-

Genjo Sanzo

Cho Hakkai

Sha Gojyo

Son Goku

Ming Yue

_000_

We start this story by joining the merciful goddess. She was sitting at her throne in the usual spot. She had been watching the four men: Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku. They had been distracted one of many times and it seemed as though the four had decided to stop and rest for the night. The Merciful goddess had notice that they often got side tracked and they needed to be kept on track to finish their journey. A soft whisper was heard through the room as a woman stood behind the merciful goddess. She had long black hair, which stopped about mid-waist. She had beautiful big chestnut eyes and flesh that looked as pale and as smooth as a porcelain doll. She had piercings in unusual spots, such as the barbell on her lower back, and the one on the back of her neck.

"You called for me?"

"Yes. I want you to visit the mortal world and keep my boys on track."

"But, that's no job for a goddess."

"Don't question me. I have my reasons for sending someone of your stature."

"Yes, merciful goddess."

"You are to disguise yourself. No one can know you are a goddess."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, You mustn't waste time. Get going."

The woman nodded leaving the side of the merciful goddess.

_001_

The four were stopped for the night. They were all in the same room, for the reason that there weren't enough rooms. They were all surrounding a table playing mahjongg. There was beer cans and an ashtray filled with cigarette butts on the table. Sanzo grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a drink.

"Looks like I won." Hakkai said, putting his pieces towards the other three.

"Man this sucks, you've won twelve games in a row." Goku said, crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a baby." Sanzo said taking a drink from his can.

"Another game, Hakkai can't be lucky all the time." Gojyo said.

The woman had materialized outside of the inn. She was wearing a short black t-shirt that showed her midriffs. Her hair was in a bun at the back of her head; bits of her bangs fell in her face. She was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, which rode low on her hips. Her piercings were showing. She felt the clothes that were on her body, then looked herself over. Satisfied with the way she looked she headed into the inn. She was going to get a room, she needed to make a plan and quickly. Before she had left heaven she had seen an army of demons heading towards the town they were staying. She walked into the inn, walking up to the innkeeper.

"Can I help you, miss?" The innkeeper asked.

"Yes. I'll need a room for the night." She said.

"You're just in luck. We happen to have one room left."

She paid the man and he gave her the key to the room.

_002_

On the way to her room she heard conversation coming from the room next to hers. They seemed to be arguing about who had won a game. She walked to the door and pressed her ear against the door to listen to what was going on.

"You cheating kappa!"

"I am not cheating! You're just a sore loser!"

She recognized the voice, could it be? Kenren? No, it couldn't be. He had been reincarnated as a half demon, what was the name? Gojyo? She shook her head, she wasn't sure.

"I'm going to get some more booze."

"While your out I need another pack. Marlboro Red."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

Someone was leaving. She pulled away from the door and hurried towards her room. She stopped at the door. The door opened and Gojyo walked out, hands in his pockets. She looked over towards him. Where her eyes deceiving her? He looked like Kenren. She shook her head and grabbed the key out of her pocket. Gojyo seemed set on his shopping; he walked down the hall and out of the inn. She unlocked her door and went inside. She let her breathe out, she had been holding it. She closed the door and went to the bed. She sat down and waved her hand. A bright white light accumulated in front of her. The merciful goddess appeared in the light.

"I have found the Sanzo party." The woman said.

"Good. Keep on them."

"Understood." The woman let out a sigh.

"Ming Yue... Don't get involved with those boys. They don't remember you, nor do they remember me."

"I know."

She waved her hand once again and the light disappeared. She heard the door open and close in the room next to hers. The walls seemed a bit thin; thin enough she could hear muffled noises from the room next to hers. She walked over towards the wall, pressing her ear against it.

"We head out early tomorrow morning." Sanzo said.

"Without breakfast?" Goku said disappointed.

"We've wasted too much time."

"But its breakfast." Goku Wined.

"If you don't shut up you won't eat for the rest of this trip."

She pulled away from the wall. They were going to leave early; she would have to be ready. She closed her eyes, thinking. She would have to find a way to tail them without gathering any attention to herself. Transporting would be too risky. She opened her eyes; her stomach gave a low growl. Confused she looked down at her stomach. She had forgotten that she had disguised herself as a mortal woman. With the disguise came normal human functions, like eating, breathing, and sleeping. She let out a sigh; she stood up and left the room. She was going to find something to eat.

_003_

Coming back to her room she carried a small grocery bag. Inside were some food, and a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. She had picked up many bad habits from Kenren. She walked into her room and put the bag down on a table. She pulled out the pack of Wave. This was one habit she just couldn't let go. Especially walking by a tobacco hut. She pulled out a couple meat buns and took a bite out of one. There was a knock on her door. She turned towards the door, staring at it for a second. Who would be coming to her room at dinnertime? She opened the door a bit, only to have the door pushed open, hitting her in the face. She fell back, holding her nose.

"What the hell was that for?"

She looked up to see a couple demons. They walked into the room and looked around.

"Man, I think we screwed up and went into the wrong room."

They walked out heading towards the room on the other side of her. She stood up; they were looking for the Sanzo party. She ran out of her room, watching down the hallway as they pushed open door after door. She needed to do something, she couldn't let innocent people be harmed.

"Hey, shitheads!" She yelled, trying to get their attention.

They turned around. "Who said that?"

"I think it was that woman." The other said to his companion.

"Yeah, it was me!"

"Don't get into this, woman. We're far too busy to play with you."

She let a small smirk paint on her face. She was going to have fun. She brought her hands to her sides, suddenly a kusari-gama appeared in her hands. She held the end with the sickle in her hands. The smirk widened into a malignant smile. She let go of the sickle and began to swing the chain. The demons let out a small growl and began to walk towards her, when they where close enough she swung the sickle to them, the sickle grabbing into one of their neck's and smashed them against a wall, killing him.

"C'mon." She swung the chain around her.

The demon ran towards her, claws out. She swung the chain again connecting the sickle through the top of his skull. They seemed to turn to dust and evaporated. The door to the room of the Sanzo party flew open.

"What's going on out here?" Goku asked.

She dropped the kasari-gama to the ground, behind her. She waved her hand and the weapon disappeared.

"Um... nothing." She said nervously.

"Then why is the hallway a mess?"

"Eh... wild party..." She chuckled nervously. "Um. Got to go."

She disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her. She could have blown her whole cover if they saw her fighting. She needed to rethink her actions.

_004_

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_004_

_This is my second update. I think I'm doing better on this fic than I did on the other one. Anyway please R&R._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters!_

_Enjoy..._

_004_

The four were still out in the hallway. Hakkai was examining the hallway. Hand on his chin as he studied the wreck.

"She was acting weird." Goku said.

"Perhaps she has something to hide." Hakkai send and pointed to the wall. "Someone had used a weapon; the blade had scratched the wall here. I'm going to go talk to the other people. See if they've seen anything."

"All right." Sanzo said, heading back into his room.

Goku turned to Gojyo; Goku looked a bit bother by something.

"What's wrong, monkey boy."

"That woman. She looked familiar somehow." Goku shook his head. "Never mind." He followed Sanzo into the room.

"Familiar?" Gojyo said, more to himself.

_005_

Ming Yue was sitting in the corner of the room, cigarette in hand. She looked like a nervous mess.

"I've totally blown my cover. I just know it..."

There was a knock on her door. She took one long drag of the cigarette and put it out in an ass tray. She walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was Gojyo.

"Ken--" She cut herself off. "What do you want?"

Up close he looked even more like Kenren.

"So what's your name?"

"None of your business." She slammed the door in his face.

She needed to keep on track. She couldn't get involved with them. She closed her eyes, leaning against the door. He wasn't Kenren Taisho anymore; she kept repeating this in her head. She locked the door. Her nerves were shot. She needed some sleep.

_006_

The four were in their room again. Hakkai had just gotten back from talking to the others that were staying at the inn. Sanzo was sitting in a chair, cigarette in his mouth, glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was reading a newspaper. Goku was lying on the bed, his feet up on the wall. Gojyo was sitting in a chair looking at Hakkai, waiting for him to say something.

"I had gotten the same story from every room. There were a couple demons that had begun barging into everyone's room."

"But we didn't see any demons." Goku stated.

"No, because someone had killed them before they had gotten to our door." Hakkai said.

"Did anyone look suspicious for killing the demons? Someone who didn't want us to know." Asked Gojyo.

"No one... except..."

"Except for who?" Sanzo said looking up from his newspaper.

"That woman. The one next door."

"But she looked like a normal mortal." Goku said.

"Maybe a demon not effected by the wave?" Said Gojyo.

Sanzo put down the paper and took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke out of his mouth slowly.

"Perhaps." Hakkai answered.

"But I didn't see any tattoos..." Goku said again.

"You stupid monkey, the tattoo could be anywhere on her body."

"But she didn't look like a demon..."

"Maybe she's still wearing a power limiter." Said Gojyo.

"She did have unusual body piercings." Goku said. "One on the back of her neck, the other on her lower back."

"I'm surprised you noticed something like that, monkey boy." Gojyo said.

"I'm not completely stupid." Goku said.

"No... Not completely."

"What's that suppose to mean you, perverted kappa?"

"Say that again!"

The two began their regular quarrel. Sanzo began to look a big pissed. Hakkai rubbed the back of his head.

"My, my." Hakkai said.

"Both of you, shut up!" Sanzo said putting a bullet through the wall between them.

Goku and Gojyo both separated stopping in their tracks, as a bit of smoke came from the end of Sanzo's banishing gun. Sanzo lowered the gun and brought the newspaper back up to finish what he was reading.

_007_

She was lying in the bed. Blankets half off of her. She had been restless. She pushed all the blankets off and sat up. She couldn't get any sleep. Her nerves were keeping her awake. She gave a deep sigh, pulling her boots onto her feet. Maybe a walk would help ease her mind. She grabbed a single pack of wave and placed them in her back pocket, after taking one cigarette out and placing it into her mouth. She lit it and walked out of the room.

"You're going to upset her so much." She said aloud to herself.

She shook her head slightly as she headed out of the inn. She didn't know what she was going to tell the merciful goddess. Maybe she would say that she might of blown her cover and would be never trusted again to do any of the goddess's quests. She took a slow drag and let it out quickly. She had given herself a headache, worrying so much. She was all ready in the middle of the town. She walked quickly. She had been thinking so much that she had not noticed a pair of feet behind her. Suddenly a hand went onto her shoulder. Startled she spun around quickly. She was facing Gojyo. Had he been sent by Sanzo to find information on her? Her eyes darkened and her head went to the ground. She wouldn't let them find anything about her. They may have all ready suspected her for making that mess.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked.

"I'm not used to people sneaking up on me like that." She answered.

She turned back around and continued on walking. She wanted to lose him, but running would look even more suspicious. She took another long drag before throwing the cigarette butt onto the ground. Gojyo was following her or more walking at her side. What did he want?

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Walking." He answered.

"Smartass..." She said under her breath. "What do you want?"

"Its such a dark night, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be walking around by herself." He said, lighting a cigarette of his own.

She rolled her eyes. "Save your breath for some nitwit. Your tacky pick up lines won't work on me."

She let out a sigh. She could sense the Kenren in him. How her longed to talk to Kenren one last time. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Those are some piercings you have there." He said.

"I doubt you're looking at my piercings."

_008_

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_008_

_Well, its been a couple days since I've last updated. I'm not sure about this chapter, its a bit too fast. Anyway, I had help with this chapter from a friend of mine, Kelsey. She's so awesome, I just love her! Please R&R, tell me how I'm doing! If I should continue or if I should stop it now._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters_

_Enjoy..._

_008_

She was staring at ahead as she walked. Her arms falling to her sides. Gojyo was still walking next to her; he was starting to get on her nerves. It was bad enough that she had almost been caught in the act of destroying two demons. She was not going to accidentally tell someone her secret. She couldn't fail the merciful goddess, if she dead she would be the laughing stock of heaven. She let out a small silent sigh pass from her barely parted lips.

"Would you stop foll-" She was cut off.

She could see a group of demons walking on the other side of the buildings through an alleyway. She knew where they were going, and she knew she needed to stop them, but why did he have to be walking with her?

"Stay here." Gojyo told her and ran through the alleyway.

She stared at him, knowing he probably wasn't going to survive that big of an attack. But she didn't want to be discovered. She was in one horrible spot. Whether to be discovered and be put off assignment for eternity, or to save Kenren…Gojyo from certain doom. One thing was for sure; she wasn't going to just stand there.

She ran into the alleyway, and found the end of it. Gojyo seemed to be doing ok for the circumstances. Gojyo had already used his jakujou to rip off at least 20 demon's heads. And he was working on another 10 when they started fighting him with even greater numbers.

"Shit, you guys just don't end do you?" Gojyo asked, knocking them to the ground. They were starting to become too much for him. Where were the others when he needed them? Probably still playing mahjongg. Idiots.

She was watching the fight; he wasn't going to be able to defeat them all by himself. She needed to help him. She ran out towards the fight. Gojyo could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing? Stay back!" He yelled, taking another swing with the jakujou.

"Yeah right. They'll kill you if you keep on fighting like you are. There is too many for one person to take on alone."

She held her hands behind her back and the kusari-gama appeared. Once she knew the weapon was in her hands she brought them forward. She began to swing the weapon, the sickle end twirling beside her. A smirk appeared on her lips. Gojyo was staring at her, sort of dumbfounded. She swung the sickle above her head and let the sickle end go. The sickle slices a bunch of demons. She continued this a couple more times; Gojyo was fighting a group of demons that were near him.

"They just won't end!" Ming Yue yelled.

A demon came a couple feet before Gojyo. "I think I killed this guy all ready."

"Do you think they're being reanimated? Like zom-" She was cut off.

"Like zombies?" This was the voice of Sanzo.

"Yeah..." She said taking a glance over to him.

Sanzo let out a 'hm' and grab the sutra and began to chant. The sutra began to glow and soon all the demons were exterminated. Gojyo's and Ming Yue's weapons both disappeared to where they usually go. Ming Yue let out a long sigh.

"What was with the army of demons?" She asked.

"Well, we think it has something to do with the minus wave. Ever since youkai went crazy and started to attack humans they have seemed to come in groups. We believe that they are under the rule of a man named Kougaiji." Hakkai explained.

"You guys are the Sanzo party that I've heard so much about, aren't you all?" She asked.

"That's right!" Goku said.

Sanzo hit Goku over the head with the fan. "Shut up you stupid monkey!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask anything of you, Sanzo." She said "Well I guess it was nice meeting you."

She began to turn around. "Hey, what's your name?" Goku yelled after her.

She turned around and looked at Goku. "Name? My name is Ming Yue." She let a smile come over her face; it was a bit of a fake smile.

_009_

They were all sitting in jeep, Goku laying back, hands behind his head, Gojyo sitting with his arm resting on the door, cigarette in hand, Sanzo was looking forewords, cigarette dangling from his lips, and Hakkai was driving, like usual.

"Oi, Sanzo." Said Goku

"What?"

"You know that woman we met in town?"

"What about her?"

"Well, I can't help but think I've seen or met her somewhere. Like a long, long time ago."

"I think it's all in your head, monkey boy." Gojyo answered him.

"Shut up you stupid kappa, you don't know what goes on in my head!"

"No, I don't, and I don't ever want too. I might catch the stupid."

"I think that's all ready happened." Sanzo said. "Now both of you stop your arguing, or you'll die."

They were quiet for the most part. Gojyo pulled out a deck of cards and was playing poker with Goku. Gojyo was obviously winning and Goku was getting upset at the fact he was losing to the 'cockroach'.

"You're cheating!"

"I am not!"

"How in the hell do you get three aces four times in a row?" Yelled Goku.

"Its a little thing called luck, ever heard of it?"

"It's not luck! You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oi, Hakkai, if we throw them out now and ran over them twenty times with jeep, do you think anyone would miss them?"

"If we did that there would be a big mess on the ground for someone to clean up, and then this trip would be way too quiet."

"Quiet... Exactly."

010

It was later that same exact night. The Sanzo party had stopped for the night in the middle of the woods. Ming Yue was exhausted; she had been following them all day long. She was resting against a tree not far from where they decided to make camp. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them constantly, soon falling asleep.

Goku was snoring like he usually did. Sanzo's eyes were closed and his breathing was slowed, it was a good sign Sanzo was asleep. Gojyo seemed to be in the same conditions as Sanzo. Hakkai was sitting up, staring straight ahead; it was hard for him to get some sleep. Not getting anywhere, Hakkai got up and decided to go for a walk.

Hearing crunching noises, like grass blades being stepped on by something much heavier than it. Ming Yue quickly opened her eyes. She saw Hakkai walking by then stopping. She stood up and walked towards him, he must have heard her because he quickly turned around to face her.

"My, aren't you Ming Yue?"

"Yes... that would be me." She said, arms crossing over her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, Hakkai? You see distracted."

She had changed the subject, Hakkai's face turned confused.

"How do you know my name? I don't recall telling you my name."

"Um.." She let out a sigh. She had blown her entire cover; she knew it. "I know everything about you, Hakkai, I know about you and Kanan, your old name, Cho Gono. I even know about the thousand demons you've slain."

"H-how do you know that?"

She decided to tell him. She believed he, of all people, would understand her situation.

"I'm not human, nor youkai."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm... I'm a goddess... sent from heaven from the merciful goddess. I know its hard to believe, but I'm suppose to be undercover, to help you guys keep on track. I'm not suppose to tell anyone about this, but do you know why I've told you, Cho Hakkai?"

"Why?"

"Because, I think you can keep a secret... and because I've all ready blown my cover."

_011_


	4. Chapter 4

_011_

_I know, its been a while since the last time I have updated. The reason being that I've had a little mental block. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I had to move some of the stuff along so this may seem a bit rushed. Please R&R, I'm getting to a point where I'm thinking I might not continue this story._

_I do know own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy_

_011_

Hakkai and Ming Yue were standing, staring up to the sky. Hakkai seemed to be in thought. Ming Yue knew she was going to pay for telling her secret, but it was Hakkai. She knew he wouldn't say anything, especially if it was a goddess who had told him something. She let out a sigh and Hakkai turned towards her, she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I've really fucked up this time. I guess I wasn't the best person for this job, I don't think the merciful goddess will ever give me another task."

"What if you just keep on this mission? It shouldn't be too hard; after all, Sanzo is getting better at managing our time."

"But it's the distractions that are bringing you four down. All the demon parties, Kougaiji, and not to mention strange meetings with Sanzo's past. The way this is going it's going to take you even longer to get to the west and by then Gyumao will have been resurrected. It's not going too good."

She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up. She took a deep drag and slowly let it out. Hakkai didn't seemed bother to see a goddess smoking. He was thinking again, as it was. Ming Yue took another puff and looked around.

"The wind has changed; it smells like rain." She said.

Hakkai looked around; it had seemed cooler than earlier. Just as soon as she had spoken it began to rain, it was pouring, lightning filled the air and a few seconds later a clap of thunder.

_012_

Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo stirred as rain began to fall. The clap of thunder was heard and Goku sat up. The three of them looked around; they didn't see Hakkai anywhere.

"Where's Hakkai?" Asked Gojyo.

"I dunno, but its pouring." Said Goku "We should find Hakkai before Gojyo melts."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Gojyo yelled.

"Where the hell is Hakkai?" Sanzo asked

The three got out of jeep and jeep transformed into Hakuryuu. Goku grabbed Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu! Where's Hakkai!"

Hakuryuu made a noise and flew off towards where Ming Yue and Hakkai were talking.

_013_

"HAKKAI!" Goku yelled running towards him.

"What is it, Goku?"

"Where have you been?"

The three stopped where they were, staring over Ming Yue. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey! Aren't you from the town?" Asked Goku.

"Goku, you said yourself that she's a good fighter, she just so happens to be going in the same direction we are heading. So, Sanzo what would you think of having her accompany us."

"No." Sanzo said, a little pissed off about being drenched from the rain.

"I can make myself useful. I can fight as you know, and I can cook..."

Goku grabbed Sanzo's rob and began to pull on it. "She can cook! Sanzo... Please? Please!" He whined.

"Fine, do what you will."

"Yay!" Goku said running to Ming Yue's side. "What can you cook?"

"Food." Ming Yue said, crossing her arms.

"What kind of food?" Ask Goku.

"Edible food."

"We need to get out of this rain." Gojyo said.

"You're right." Hakkai answered.

Hakuryuu changed into jeep and Hakkai took out some tarp to put up a tent. There were two tents put up. Ming Yue stood staring at what was before her. She had totally screwed up her mission. The merciful goddess would know all about this. Hakkai had saved her; she'd have to thank him later.

"Now what are we going to do about who sleeps where?" Goku asked.

There was an arm going around Ming Yue's shoulders. "Ming Yue and I can sleep in that tent." He pointed towards one of the tents.

She pushed his arm off of her. "I don't think so."

Goku rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired..."

She decided she'd share a tent with Goku. He wasn't lecherous, and most likely he'd fall asleep fast and wouldn't wake up until the next morning. She pointed towards Goku.

"Goku and I can share a tent."

"What?" Gojyo asked. "Why him?"

"I have my reasons." She let out a sigh as heading towards one of the tents.

_014_

Goku was lying down on one side of the tent. He was sleeping, snoring, actually. Ming Yue was sitting up, thinking about what had happened in the last day. She decided that she needed to report in. She looked over at Goku. Nothing could possibly wake him up now. She waved her hand, the ball of light appearing in front of her. She let out a sigh.

"Merciful goddess..."

"Ming Yue... you're not doing very well on your little mission. No one was suppose to know about you."

"My apologies."

"But there is some good news... We can still do this."

"We can?"

"Yes, we can. The only one who knows is Hakkai, correct?"

"Correct."

"Your secret is safe with him. Traveling with the Sanzo Party might actually be a good idea. This way you can protect them making sure that they arrive on time to their destination."

"So, I haven't totally screwed everything up?"

"No, you haven't, now just don't mess this up any further."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She waved her wrist again and the light disappeared. Goku stirred. "Wh-what's going on?"

She laid down on her side. "You're having a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Oh." The snoring started up again.

Ming Yue closed her eyes. Maybe everything was going to end up all right. Like it was suppose to be. She was glad that she hadn't totally fucked this all up, there was still light at the end of this dark tunnel.

_015_

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_015_

_I'm glad to say my fifth chapter is up. I'm hoping you all enjoy it. I'm trying to move this along as best as I can. Its getting harder to write, I keep getting mental blocks. I really don't even know why I'm putting this little nit here on every chapter, I doubt anyone even reads it. Either way, I'd appriciate reviews. I really need to know if I should keep on writing this story. I really don't see an end in sight O.O Please please please R&R._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy_

_015_

The next morning came quicker than expected. The rain had stopped and the sun shown through the tent, flowing over Ming Yue. She stirred then her eyes opened. She sat up and stretched as she scanned the tent. Goku was still sleeping; he was now on his stomach. She stood up and walked out of the tent. None of the boys were up yet. Wasn't a surprise, she was always up early. She sat down against a tree, staring off into space. She couldn't believe she was still doing this mission. She had thought that with her actions the merciful goddess would have pulled her back to heaven. She let out a sigh hearing a small noise beside her. She turned her head looking at Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu flew and landed in her lap. She petted the dragon like creature's head.

"What do you think, Hakuryuu? Should I be given a second chance?"

The pet let out a small noise then flew away, back into the guy's tent. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and put it into her mouth. She searched her person for a lighter but couldn't find one.

"Second chance?"

She looked behind her to see, Gojyo standing there. He handed her a lighter. She took it and lit the cigarette then handed the lighter back to him. She took a small puff thinking.

"Life, maybe. Maybe a second chance at having another fun journey."

"Really."

"Its rather early to be up isn't it?" She asked, taking a long drag.

"Shouldn't I ask the same thing?"

"I'm always up this early in the morning. It's hard to stay asleep as soon as the sun decided to be a bitch and shine."

Gojyo lit a cigarette of his own. Ming Yue stood up and leaned against the tree. There was movement from the tents and the other three got up.

"We need to get moving." Sanzo said.

Ming Yue flicked her cigarette to the ground and headed towards the tents, as they began to take the tents down.

_016_

They were all in jeep. Sanzo and Hakkai in the front, Goku, Ming Yue, and Gojyo in the back. Goku was sitting next to Gojyo, and was complaining.

"Stop putting your hand on my lap, faggot!" Said Gojyo.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just moved over!"

"I can't move over! You want me to kick your ass out of this jeep?"

"You're just looking for a reason to touch my ass!"

"Don't unleash your fantasies on me, monkey boy!"

"Yeah right! Even if I was a woman I wouldn't let you to touch me! Ugly cockroach!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Perverted Kappa!"

"Bottomless pit!"

Sanzo was rubbing his temples and Hakkai had a worried smile on his face. A couple more words out of their mouth and Sanzo was going to lose it.

"Where are we?" Asked Ming Yue.

"I'm not sure. The map says we should be in town at this very spot... I think we might be lost." Answered Hakkai.

"Hey, Gojyo, how about using those antennas to find where we are." Said Goku.

"You are fucking idiot! They're not antennas!"

"They look like antennas to me!"

Goku grabbed Gojyo's two strands of hair and began to pull on them.

"STOP IT!"

There was gunfire and a bullet went speeding past the two. They stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the gun, which was pointed in their direction.

"If you both don't shut up the next bullet won't miss!" Sanzo said, frustrated.

The look on their face was priceless; Ming Yue began to crack up laughing. It was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Ask Goku.

"The look on your faces." She said holding her sides.

Gojyo and Goku broke away from each other, their faces returning to normal.

"It's not that funny..." Goku said.

_017_

About an hour later their position hadn't made any progress. They were still in no sight of a town, and the five were getting restless.

"Sanzo... Can we stop? I'm hungry."

"It is beautiful weather for a picnic." Said Hakkai.

Sanzo was hungry himself, so there really wasn't any point in fighting about it. "Whatever."

Hakkai stopped jeep and the five got out. Ming Yue stretched. Hakkai grabbed a blanket and laid it out. They grabbed some food and sat down to eat.

_018_

After they finished eating they all seemed to be sitting around. Goku was still eating some food, but at a slower pace than he had when they had just began eating. Hakkai was giving Hakuryuu some water to drink, and Sanzo and Gojyo were sitting there enjoying a cigarette. Ming Yue laid down on the blanket, hands behind her head, staring up at the sky. Goku finished eating and joined Ming Yue with the laying down.

"Man, I'm full." Goku said.

"I thought I'd never hear those words." Said Hakkai.

"Neither did I." Sanzo also said.

The clouds moved on by as the earth revolved. Ming Yue let out a sigh as she stared off. She was making figures out of the clouds.

"Hey, Goku. Look." She pointed to a cloud. "What does that look like to you?"

"A turkey leg." Goku said, looking in the direction she pointed.

Ming Yue let out a laugh. He really did only think about food, and fighting.

"Goku, did you know we are all made of stars?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You ever heard of the big bang theory?"

"No."

"Some think that's how the earth was created. They say when a star dies, it either explodes or implodes. They believe that's how the world was created. When a star exploded all matter was pulled together by gravity, and created the earth. So when the earth was created the star matter collected to make everything, even you and me."

"I thought the gods created the earth." Said Goku.

"The gods breathed life into the world. It's sort of like when a puppet is made, without someone else to give them life they're nothing but limp nothingness."

"Oh..."

All of them looked up to the sky. The sky seemed to darken, it looked almost like rain, but there was no smell in the air.

"Ming Yue, look! That one looks like a fish!" Goku said.

Gojyo hit Goku over the head. "Is that all you think about, you idiot monkey? Food?"

"You know, Gojyo, some people believe we all evolved from monkeys."

"Yeah! I've heard that one!" Goku said sitting up.

_019_

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_019_

_Woot! My sixth chapter. Nothing more to say except, keep on reading and keep on reviewing! Remember be kind please R&R._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy..._

_019_

They were all in back in jeep. They still hadn't found the town that was on the map. Great, she really wasn't doing her job. She was supposed to eliminate the distractions, and now they're lost. That is one hell of a distraction. She let out a sigh, she needed them to find the town and continue on their way, and after all it was almost dark. She needed to do something. She put her arm outside of the jeep where no one could see it, well except for Hakkai if he was looking in his side mirror. With a flick of her wrist the ground seemed to disappear.

"What the hell is going on!" Yelled Goku, clinging onto Gojyo.

"The ground... it just disappeared!" Gojyo said, holding onto Goku as well.

Jeep began to quickly drop. There were a couple screams; the screams were coming from Goku and Gojyo. Just as quickly as they had begun to drop they landed. There was a town in sight; it would just take a couple more minutes to get to it.

"Look! Over there!" She pointed to the far off town.

"That's strange... it just seemed to appear out of nowhere." Sanzo said.

Hakkai looked at Ming Yue through the side mirror. She gave a small smirk and Hakkai looked away. He must have been making sure this wasn't the work of a demon trying to lure them to the town. Hakkai drove forwards toward the town.

_020_

They were all in the town. The sun had just gone down. They were out of jeep and jeep had changed to Hakuryuu, which was now perched on Hakkai's shoulders. They walked through the town. The town seemed alive. There were lights on, it seemed like day on the streets.

"What is this? A party town?" Asked Ming Yue.

People were stumbling out of bars, women hanging onto men, giggling. They were all obviously drunk. Gojyo eyed the women while Sanzo eyed the bars. There was a stand with food, it was late for them to be out, but they were there nonetheless. Goku eyed a meat bun. There was a sign hanging over a small building, which read inn. Hakkai turned to the others.

"If you all would like to go out and have fun, I'd be happy to get our rooms for us." Hakkai said.

"You're a real friend, Hakkai." Gojyo said, patting him on the back then heading towards the bar.

"Here, pay with this." Sanzo told Hakkai handing him the credit card then went off after Gojyo.

"Food..." Goku said, still looking in the direction of the meat bun stand.

"Goku, go pick one out." Ming Yue said, searching her pockets for some money.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Goku ran off towards the meat bun standing, examining every meat bun closely. Ming Yue turned towards Hakkai.

"I never did get to thank you for talking Sanzo into letting me tag along."

"Don't worry about it." Hakkai said, smiling.

She turned around and headed towards where Goku was. "You got one picked out?"

"Yeah!" He pointed to a rather large looking meat bun.

Ming Yue pulled out some yin and handed it to the man running the stand. Goku grabbed the meat bun and began to eat it. She crossed her arms watching him. Sometimes it was a bit sickening watching Goku gorge himself with large quantities of food.

"Hey, Goku. I think you should slow down. You're going to get a stomachache getting like that."

Goku began to talk with his mouth open. Food flying in every which way. Ming Yue wiped some food off of her face. She let out a long sigh.

"Goku, here, get yourself another meat bun. I'm going to the bar."

She handed Goku a couple yin, enough to pay for another meat bun and walked away, heading towards the bar. She needed a drink. She walked in; Sanzo was sitting at the bar, drink in hand. Gojyo was enjoying a game of poker. She walked over and sat next to Sanzo, ordered a drink. Sanzo was just finishing his drink and asked for another one.

"I didn't know monks could drink." The bartender said handing Sanzo a drink.

"You just stick to your job and keep them coming." Sanzo said, taking a drink from the glass.

Ming Yue grabbed her drink and spun around on the stool, looking towards Gojyo, who was surrounded by women. He was good at poker, and she felt sorry for the idiot playing him. Gojyo was going to win all the money that man had.

"I have a pair!" The man said, putting the cards in front of him. He had a pair of queens.

"What a coincidence. I have a pair also." Gojyo placed his cards down. "A pair of aces, and another pair of aces. I believe that's called four of a kind."

Gojyo took the money. The man hung his head low; he was obviously all out of money. A waitress came over, taking Gojyo's empty glass and placed another in front of him. Gojyo took a drag of his cigarette then placed it in one of the holders in the ashtray.

"Gojyo, you're not seeing anyone are you?" One of the women asked.

Ming Yue's brow furled in a bit of anger. That woman only wanted Gojyo because he was winning. She must have assumed because he was good at poker that he must have a lot of money to blow. The sight was a bit disgusting. Ming Yue turned back around, placing her elbows on the bar top; she was trying to ignore the bunch of fluff happening behind her. She brought her glass to her lips and downed the liquid inside. She looked over to Sanzo, his head was down on the bar, and there were almost fifteen glasses in front of him. Man, he was a drinker. Tomorrow won't be a pleasant day for Sanzo.

_021_

There was no one else to face Gojyo. It was really late, everyone had seemed to leave the bar and go to bed. Even Gojyo's groupies had all left, except for that one. She looked like a total bozo. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a slinky little dress. Gojyo was about ready to go, and Sanzo was out. Ming Yue stood up and tried to wake Sanzo.

"Sanzo. Wake up..."

Nothing happened. She let out a long sigh, looking over to Gojyo. The woman was wrapping her pointer finger in his long bangs.

"So, Gojyo. Where you staying?" She asked.

She was getting pissed off at this bimbo. She had just met Gojyo and yet she was willing to fuck him. How pathetic. This woman was really angering Ming Yue. Or was it a hint of jealousy. No, it couldn't be. Ming Yue had no feelings whatsoever for Gojyo. The only one for her is Kenren, but they're the same person, aren't they? She couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to the two and pushed the woman against the wall with a bang.

"Look you sleazy whore, it should be none of my business who the hell you decide to fuck, but you're really starting to piss me off. So, here's what I'm proposing. You can either leave, and never have me see you again, or, you can stay, and get that whorish face beaten in several times. Either way, I can't stand you 'working' any man who seems to have a little money."

The woman stared at Ming Yue like she was a rabid dog foaming from the mouth. Ming Yue was done watching her little game; she was aching to beat this bitch's face in. Maybe it was jealousy, whatever it was it was making her hotter than hell.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" She cried.

Ming Yue let go of her and the moron went running out of the bar. Ming Yue turned to face Gojyo and the sleeping Sanzo.

"I thought I was going to get laid tonight. Damn it." Gojyo looked a little angry.

He could be as angry as he wanted, that woman was going to rob him blind. She was doing him a favor. She walked over towards Sanzo and took an arm trying to lift him off the seat. For a thin man he was quite heavy. It must be all the clothes.

"Help me take him back to the inn." She demanded.

Gojyo grabbed his other arm and pulled him up. They carried the passed out Sanzo back to the inn.

_022_

After dropping off Sanzo into the room, Gojyo followed her out into the hall.

"What was that about, back at the bar."

"You are so blinded by your own hormones. That woman was going to take everything you have. It's painful how ignorant you can be."

She began to walk away, but Gojyo grabbed her wrist. She turned her head in his direction. "Let go."

"You're jealous."

"I am not. I barely even know you, and you don't even know me. Excuse me for shaving you from being a human bank."

He let go of her wrist. She walked off to the room Hakkai had gotten for her. She needed a cigarette and a couple more drinks before she could cool down. Was she pissed because he had hit the nail on the head? She was jealous, but she couldn't admit that to herself. She bit down onto her tongue, tasting blood in her mouth. She swung the door open then slammed it shut. She was indeed jealous.

_023_

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_023_

_My seventh chapter. Oh yeah! Anyway, I'm not really to rant today so, please just Review!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki Characters._

_Enjoy..._

_023_

She was sitting on the floor, sitting against the wall facing the door. She had a cigarette in one of her hands, her knees up to her chest and her free arm wrapped around her knees. She took a long drag from the cigarette and let the smoke out slowly. She had calmed down a bit; her hand shaking from the slight adrenaline rush that came with her being angry. It was very late and she was extremely tired now, but her body didn't want to rest, and her mind couldn't slow down. So she sat there until the sun rose and there was noise coming from the room next to hers. There was a knock on her door and she stood up and walked towards the door to see who it was. Goku was standing at the door, and after one look at her backed up. She looked a bit scary, her eyes were slightly bloodshot and under her eyes were the developments of bags. She looked like she had been up all night.

"... Ming Yue... are you all right."

"I'm fine... Just fine..." She said taking a deep breath.

"Well... um... Sanzo said to come get you. We're leaving."

"Okay..."

She left the room following Goku out of the inn. The other three were all ready loaded up in jeep. Goku got in and she sat down beside him. She slumped down in her seat and they headed off, continuing west.

_024_

She had fallen asleep as they had driven, and through the noise coming from the two beside her. She looked as though she may have been dead; she was that deep into sleep.

"Hey, Goku. Get me another beer." Gojyo asked.

"No. Get it yourself." Goku said back.

"We're not starting this today! Goku get him a fucking beer to shut him the hell up!" Sanzo yelled, looking back at the two.

Sanzo had a hangover and was in a rather pissy mood. He brought a hand to his temples and rubbed them, his hand resting on the doorframe of jeep, his head resting in that hand. Goku grabbed a beer and threw it at Gojyo's head, the beer bounced off and landed out of the jeep. Goku stared at the small red mark on Gojyo's forehead and tried not to laugh.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Gojyo yelled.

"It's not my fault, it won't have happened if you just got the beer yourself!" Goku yelled back.

Ming Yue woke up; the yelling was enough to wake her from this deep sleep. She looked over to Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo had Goku by the collar of his shirt and was about ready to pound him. Ming Yue grabbed Goku, pulling him away from Gojyo, most likely to protect him.

"Don't touch him, you brute."

Goku clung to Ming Yue. "Yeah! Don't touch me!"

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled.

_025_

They were all on a mountain. They had to go over one on there way west. It was cold, snowing, so they all adjusted their outfits with jackets. Hakuryuu couldn't drive on the steep mountainside, so they were all on foot. Ming Yue was rubbing her arms; she was a bit cold. All she wore over her t-shirt was a thin long sleeve, zip up hooded shirt. She was obviously not prepared for harsh winter like climates. She could see her breath. She let out some breath, forming her mouth so the vapor that appeared in front of her looked like cigarette smoke. Sanzo lit up an actual cigarette. Her attention came towards the red tip of the cigarette has he pulled in smoke.

"Sanzo, you do know that smoking will only make you colder?" She asked.

"She's right, Sanzo." Hakkai said.

"I don't care." Sanzo said, letting the smoke go from his lips.

She rolled her eyes; the sun was going down. She practically gone blind from staring at the white snow, the way the sun reflected off of it. Goku was close behind her. He must of thought that if he wanted to remain safe from Gojyo that his best chances were to be around her. She really didn't mind either.

"Sanzo, it's getting dark!" Goku said, teeth chattering.

"I know that, birdbrain." He said.

There was a cave forming in front of them. It looked abandoned for the most part. Soon they were inside of the cave. Just as they stopped it began to snow. It was snowing heavily.

"What a great idea... We need to go over the mountain." Ming Yue complained under her breath.

She was sitting down, her back against the cave wall. Goku was curled up beside her. He was trying to stay warm. There were twigs in the cave and Hakkai was gathering them up. He placed them on the ground and Sanzo lit it with his lighter. They all seemed to huddle around the fire.

_026_

The fire was dying out now. Ming Yue was still awake, though many of the others were now asleep. Goku was still beside her, Hakkai and Sanzo were across from her and Gojyo was sitting up against the back of the cave. She stood up, Goku stirred slightly, then went back to sleep. She put her hood over her head and left the cave. She went into an area close to the cave where no one could see her. She waved her hand and a beam of light appeared in front of her.

"We're not making any progress. I don't know how long we may be in up on this mountain, but it keeps snowing making our trek harder and harder to continue."

"Hm. Well then. I'm just going to have to use some power of my own."

"Who are you talking too?"

She waved her wrist and the light disappeared. She could see Gojyo, but she knew he hadn't seen anything.

"I'm talking to myself."

"Sounded like two voices to me."

"How can you hear anything over the whistle of the wind?"

She let out a sigh. He came closer, cigarette in hand. They really did smoke a lot, she just knew he wouldn't die from an enemy, nor of old age. It was going to be lung cancer, or emphysema.

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't just come to say hello?"

"Fine, hello and goodbye."

He sniffed a bit, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He took a drag on the cigarette and quickly let out the smoke.

"Do you hate me, or something?"

"Or something..."

Why wasn't he leaving her alone? A part of her didn't mind his company, while the other part screamed at her to get away from him. She remembered what was said to her.

"I don't hate you." She tried again. "You just drive me insane."

"Really now?"

"Your presence is nauseating. Every time you're near me I feel sick. Its like you're draining me of any energy I may have."

Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared him over. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and let out the last smoke from the last drag he had taken. She walked over towards him, bringing herself close to him, her mouth close to his ear.

"You make me debilitated."

She walked away from him, back into the cave, leaving him to stand in the cold.

_027_

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_027_

_Another day, another update. Hope you all enjoy. Remember Reviews are helpful!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki Characters._

_Enjoy..._

_027_

It had been a couple days since they were last at the mountain. They had successfully made it through the intense cold. The idea of being in a cold place was now heaven to the Sanzo party. It seems as though they have gone from one extreme weather to another, because now they were stuck in the desert.

"It's too hot!" Goku said, shifting in his seat.

"Sit still." Ming Yue said, resting her head on the doorframe of jeep.

"I can't..."

"Well if you don't I'm going to glue your ass to the seat." Ming Yue said.

Goku, whined and then tried to sit as still as he could. "Sanzo, how can you wear that in this weather?" Asked Gojyo.

Sanzo didn't answer; he had his paper fan out and was fanning himself with it. I guess the fan had more uses than just hitting his companions over the head with it. Jeep slowed down and stopped. Jeep transformed into Hakuryuu and the ones that were in jeep fell to the hot ground. Hakuryuu laid on the ground. The creature was exhausted and dehydrated. If they wanted to continue it would be on foot.

"Great, just our luck." Ming Yue said, standing up and dusting the sand off of herself.

"Man... This sucks... And I'm hungry. How am I supposed to walk on an empty stomach?" Goku complained.

"Stop your wining and move your ass!" Sanzo said kicking Goku to move.

_028_

It was about noon. The sky was shining brightly. The Sanzo gang where all slowly dragging their feet along the hot sand.

"I would kill for an air conditioner." Said Ming Yue

"I would kill for ice cream." Goku said.

Just as it seemed like they were never going to see the end of the desert, they began to sink into the sand.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Gojyo.

"It's quick sand!" Said Goku.

They were being pulled in then fell to a ground. Where they were seemed to be a hidden town? It was rather cool and there were people inside of the town. They were going on with their lives, selling things and such.

"Wow... that was quick." Goku said.

"Where are we?" Asked Ming Yue.

"Some hidden city, it seems." Said Hakkai.

"This is surreal."

_029_

"Look, Sanzo! An ice cream stand! Please can I get one! Please, Sanzo? Please?"

Goku was pulling on Sanzo's sleeve, his eyes big and watery. He really wanted one of those ice cream cones.

"No." Said Sanzo.

"Pretty please? Please, Sanzo!"

"No!" Sanzo said pulling his sleeve from Goku's grasp.

They were inside of the town. No one seemed to notice them, which would be a little weird considering the city was under sand and most likely everyone knew everyone here. Sanzo had given in and gave Goku some money to get an ice cream cone. Goku ran over towards the stand.

"One ice cream, please."

The man didn't budge. Goku placed the money on the table, hoping to try again.

"One ice cream, please." He said.

The man still didn't move. Another child came up beside Goku. Goku turned to the child. "I don't think he's selling any ice cream today."

"Ice cream, please." The little child said.

The man smiled and took the child's money. He scooped up an ice cream cone then handed it to the little boy. Goku stared at this act.

"Once ice cream." Goku said.

The man again didn't move. His smile had disappeared. He sat down on a chair and picked up a book and began to read it. Goku stood their dumbfounded. What was going on? He walked back over towards Sanzo and the rest. He handed Sanzo back the money.

"I thought you were getting an ice cream." Said Hakkai.

"He ignored me..." Goku said.

"Oh well. You'll live without ice cream." Said Sanzo.

The group began to walk. They headed towards a restaurant then entered. The group sat down at an empty table. They waited for the waitress to come to them. A couple minutes later a couple people came in and sat in the table next to the Sanzo party. The waitress came to the people and took their order. She began to walk past them.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Hakkai tried.

The woman didn't stop. She went back into the kitchen to place the order. She came back out with two glasses of beer and handed it to the two beside them.

"What is going on here?" Asked Sanzo.

"I don't know. Its just as though, we're not here." Said Hakkai.

Gojyo stood up and walked over towards the people beside them. "I think those beers are ours." He tried to grab the glass but his hand went right through it. "What the hell?"

Gojyo tried to grab the glass again; his hand went through the handle. He couldn't grab the beer. He walked back to their table.

"Something weird is going on."

"Yes. Something isn't right." Said Hakkai.

Just then there was a loud chuckle. "Welcome, Sanzo. Welcome to my dollhouse." The voice sounded like a small little girl. Coming from the shadow was a small girl. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a small black party dress.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyoko. I'm glad you could come and play."

"Where are we?"

"I all ready told you, silly. This is my dollhouse, and you all are my new dollies." The little girl let out another chuckle.

"I'm no one's doll." Said Ming Yue.

"You have no choice."

Two hands came from the ceiling and all the people stood still. They now looked like a bunch of dolls. The pair of hands came towards Goku and grabbed him.

"Hey... I can't move my legs." His legs looked like plastic.

"Put the Goku down."

"No."

Sanzo shot at the little girl, a small bullet hole went through the wall right beside her. The little girl didn't move; her face remained sickeningly cheerful. The hands went towards the rest of them and scooped them up. One by one they all started to feel as though they couldn't move, and it seemed as though their only choice was to become dolls.

_030_

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_030_

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it! Remember Review!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy..._

_030_

The group slowly felt as though they couldn't move. Ming Yue stared down at the little girl. She couldn't speak. The only thing she could do was mentally scream, which was only heard by her. There was a ball of light, which rushed at the hand that held the party. The hand opened and they fell to the group. They were able to move and talk again. Ming Yue raised her hands to her mouth, and she could talk again. Though nothing was said she new they had been saved by the merciful goddess. Her kusari-gama appeared in her hands. Goku's nyoibou and Gojyo's jakujou both appeared also.

"What happened?" The little girl asked confused.

Ming Yue swung the sickle in the air beside her. She let go of the sickle and it went flying in the direction of the girl. A small barrier appeared, blocking the sickle from hitting the girl.

"What? Its some kind of barrier..." Ming Yue said.

"Barrier?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai was trying to use his Chi against the little girl, though his attacks bounced off from the barrier.

"Sanzo... you have to do something."

Sanzo pulled out his banishing gun and pointed it in the direction of the little girl. He pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying in her direction. The bullet hit the barrier and the barrier lit up with a white light then broke. Goku swung his nyoibou towards the girl at the same time as Gojyo's jakujou hit. They both connected and the girl began to crack like a porcelain doll then shattered. The people around them suddenly disappeared.

"It seems as though all those people in the town were her dolls." Ming Yue said.

"Creepy..." Goku said.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

"I'm not quite sure..."

_031_

It had been a couple days since they had defeated the little girl. They had found a way out and were now continuing on their way towards the west.

"Man... I'm hungry..." Goku said.

"Complain about something else." Gojyo said.

"I'm tired..." Goku said.

"Stop your bellyaching." Sanzo said.

"We've been driving nonstop for the past three days. When are we going to get to a town?" Asked Goku.

"According to the map we should be there shortly." Hakkai said, looking at a map as he drove.

"Um... Hakkai... shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road?" Asked Ming Yue a bit nervous. "Why doesn't jeep have any seatbelts?" She asked.

She was searching the seat around her not finding any seatbelts. Hakkai put the map away and she relaxed. His driving manors sometimes scared her. They drove on for a couple more hours. Goku was slumped down in his seat.

"So... hungry..." Goku whined.

"Think of something else." Ming Yue suggested.

"Like what?" Goku asked sitting up, looking at her.

"Um... like... um..." She thought for a moment then bent her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Like how Sanzo is beginning to bald. You can't tell with the way that he wears his hair, but its true."

Goku looked away, staring at Sanzo. He brought a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. He turned back to Ming Yue and nodded. Sanzo looked back at them.

"What?"

Not being able to hold in their laughter they both broke out, laughing, holding their sides. Goku's eyes watered slightly.

"What the hell is so funny?" Asked Sanzo.

Their laughter increased. They seemed to be laughing harder. Sanzo looked a bit pissed. Gojyo looked at the two.

"What are you laughing about?"

Goku turned to Gojyo and told him the same thing that Ming Yue said to him. Gojyo looked at Sanzo for a second then he began to laugh as well. There was a gunshot and the three stopped laughing. Sanzo turned back around to watch the road.

_032_

A couple hours later they arrived at the town. They were all in a hotel room. Sanzo was sitting down at a table, cigarette in hand, reading the newspaper. Goku was laying on a bed while Ming Yue was sitting on the bed. Hakkai was by the door and Gojyo was leaning against a wall.

"This blows. I can't believe they only had one room." Ming Yue said.

"Sanzo, we're low on supplies." Said Hakkai.

"Then go get some." Sanzo said holding up his card.

"Shopping? Hakkai you're going shopping?" Asked Goku.

"Yes."

"Can I come? It's been so long since we went shopping."

"Okay. I could use an extra hand."

Goku and Hakkai left to go shopping. Ming Yue grabbed her last pack of Wave. She sighed as she opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette. She got her lighter and lit it up. Sanzo put out his cigarette then grabbed his pack. There was nothing in it.

"Damn it. I'm out. I forgot to tell Hakkai to get me another pack." He was looking to Ming Yue who was placing her pack into her back pocket.

"What? Is that supposed to mean that I have to go get you more cigarettes? Fine."

She held out her hand looking at Sanzo. He looked to her open palm.

"I need some money."

"Hakkai has my money."

"Oh. Now I have to pay as well? This is bullshit."

She reached into her pocket checking her money. She let out a sigh then opened the door and left. Gojyo followed behind her.

"What? Do I have to buy your cigarettes as well?"

"No. I just felt like tagging along."

"I see."

Gojyo walked beside her, hands in his pockets. She was looking to buildings, trying to see where the best place to get some cigarettes would be. She spotted a liquor store. She walked in and looked around. The liquor was very tempting. She grabbed a bottle of hard liquor and a pack of Marlboro red. She paid for it then walked out. She stared at the bottle of alcohol in the sack.

"Finally... alcohol."

The look in her eye told she was up to no good. She was planning on getting wasted, and it was most likely that it would end well.

_033_

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey all. Sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated this thing. I finally finished my tenth chapter. I am getting really close to finishing. I am sorry this is such a small post, but I felt I owed it to the people who read my fan fictions anupdate, even a small one would work. Anyway, please R&R_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki Characters._

_Enjoy..._

_033_

They got back to the room. Ming Yue threw a carton of Marlboro Red at Sanzo. Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed. Ming Yue pulled the bottle of liquor from the bag then left the room. She sat against the wall beside the door to the room. Ming Yue unscrewed the lid and brought the bottle to her lips. She took a swig from the bottle testing it out.

Meanwhile, Sanzo had pulled a pack from the carton. He opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette and placed it into his mouth. Sanzo lit the cigarette and drew in smoke, letting it out slowly.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sanzo

"I'm not sure."

_034_

It had been about an hour or so later. The bottle of alcohol was empty, sitting next to Ming Yue. She let out a hiccup and dropped the bottle out of her hands. There was a click and the door opened. Gojyo walked out and pulled the door shut after him. He looked down at Ming Yue, who at the moment looked a bit pissed.

"Why did you leave, Kenren?" She asked

"I didn't leave. Who is Kenren?" Gojyo asked

She stood up and for a second rested her face in her hands. She rubbed her temples slightly then looked back up to Gojyo.

"Don't lie to me." She said.

"I'm n--"

"I thought I was good enough for you, but obviously I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Gojyo looked confused. Ming Yue's face quickly changed emotions, now she held a face full of sorrow. She walked closer to Gojyo, into his arms. She rested her cheek on Gojyo's chest. Not quite sure what he should do, he simply wrapped his arms around her.

"I still love you. Heaven has been so lonely without you."

Gojyo looked down at Ming Yue. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

Ming Yue nodded slightly. "You don't remember... You don't remember Kenren."

"What am I supposed to remember?"

"Don't you remember Heaven?"

Not getting an answer from Gojyo she pulled away from him. She stared him over, trying to determine where she had gone wrong. Just then her eyes fluttered shut and she fell over. She had passed out. Great. Gojyo picked her up taking her back into the inn room. As he walked in Goku looked at the passed out Ming Yue then to Gojyo.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"I didn't do anything! She just passed out." He said in his defense.

He placed Ming Yue on one of the beds; she turned onto her side facing away from the Sanzo party.

"Where's Hakkai?" Asked Gojyo.

"Went shopping." Sanzo said.

_035_

Hakkai was in the hallway with a couple bags of groceries in his arms. Gojyo was leaning against the wall, When he saw Hakkai he pushed off the wall and took one of the bags.

"Hakkai..."

"Yes?"

"You've talked to Ming Yue, right?"

"Yes I have."

"Did she tell you anything about a man named Kenren?"

"No. Why?"

"She kept calling me Kenren. Anything about Heaven?"

Hakkai nearly dropped his bag of groceries. She had let her secret slip. He was now wondering if this was going to cost her dearly. He figured she had dug herself a hole.

"Anything Ming Yue had told you or hasn't told you is up to her. I can't tell you anything."

He walked into the room seeing Goku leaning over Ming Yue and Sanzo reading his usual paper. He shook his head.

"Goku stop hovering."

Goku obeyed and went to sit on the other bed.

_036_

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone. I am so so so so so so sorry that it has been a long time since I last updated this story. I figured I owed it to everyone that I get another chapter up here. I feel so bad for lagging for so long on updating the story. This update is probably my shortest update yet. But I figured at least it is an update. I will have to finish it later. I just hope you all enjoy it. Remember review the author it keeps us going on these stories._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Enjoy..._

_036_

The next day was bright and it was rather early. The Sanzo team was up, all except for Ming Yue who was still sleeping. They were about ready to leave and Sanzo was growing tired of waiting for Ms. Sunshine to wake up.

"Someone wake her up." Sanzo demanded.

Goku walked over to Ming Yue's bed and shook her lightly. She didn't wake up. She must have been in a deep sleep, because all she did was stir and roll over. Goku thought for a moment wondering what would wake her up. He crawled onto the bed and stood up. Goku then began to jump up and down on the bed. Ming Yue stirred again and knocked Goku off the bed. He landed on the ground with a crash. The crash was enough to wake up Ming Yue. She sat up straight and looked down at Goku.

"What are you doing on the ground?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He said.

She stood up, bringing a hand to her forehead. She had an awful headache from the day before. It suddenly dawned on her that she had been drunk. Panic came over her face. What had she said? What had she done? This was all unsure, and she knew she had to have said something because Gojyo looked deep in thought. She suddenly felt sick. She would have to talk to Gojyo later.

_037_

They had been riding in jeep all day. It usually didn't bother Ming Yue to rid in Jeep all day, but today she was nauseated with the thought that she had spilled everything when she had talked to Gojyo last night. She ducked down into her seat, placing a hand over her face. Goku looked over to Ming Yue.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked

Ming Yue looked over to Goku and let a small faked smile play on her features. "I just have a headache. That's all."

"Okay.." Goku dismissed any thoughts otherwise and went to look out the window again.

Ming Yue went back to thinking over what was going on. Her lips parted as she let a silent sigh escape her lips. She desperately needed to talk to Gojyo. Soon she would have her chance.

_038_

They had come to a stop. It was about noon and they were going to stop and have something to eat. They all climbed out of jeep, who transformed into Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu perched on Hakkai shoulder. Goku had spread out a blanket and the four sat down. Ming Yue stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She let out the breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding.

"Gojyo..." She said his name.

The kappa turned his head to look at Ming Yue. "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gojyo stood up and followed Ming Yue away from their picnic sight. They soon moved out of seeing range from the rest of then group. Ming Yue stopped walking, standing with her back to Gojyo.

"Did I say anything to do last night?" She asked.

"You talked a little." Gojyo answered pulling out a cigarette and lit it.

"What did I talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

Ming Yue turned around to look at Gojyo, fear in her eyes. He was lying to her, she needed to know what she had done or said.

"Don't lie to me, Sha Gojyo."

Gojyo blew out some smoke, placing his free hand into his pocket. He didn't say anything for a bit, but finally began to speak.

"You just talked about a man."

"What man?"

"Some dude named Kenren."

Ming Yue brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes. She wasn't crying, but she was breathing heavily. She was trying to calm herself down.

"Who is this Kenren, anyway?" Gojyo asked.

Ming Yue let her hands drop away from her face as she looked to Gojyo.

"Just some guy I loved... a long time ago. Please forgive me... you just look a lot like him... you're a lot like him in many ways."

"Like how?"

"You both have the tendency to piss me off."

"I don't think that's a big accomplishment."

"Shut up."

"See... not a big accomplishment at all."

Her face flushed with a bit of anger. Her small hands formed fists at her sides. Gojyo just stared at her with a sly smile playing on his lips. Ming Yue wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but she resisted that urge.

"This is so... so..."

"So what?" Gojyo asked.

"Annoying."

"Why is that?"

"Don't you ever stop asking questions?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. She was having enough of this. She needed to know more about what they had talked about that night.

"Is that all I talked about?" She asked.

"Basically."

"Basically? What else did I talk about?"

She waited and yet he didn't say anything. She grabbed Gojyo by the first of his shirt and gave him a good shaking.

"Tell me, kappa!"

"You just happened to say something about Heaven."

"W-what?"

Her eyes grew big. Had she spilled everything out to him? She was done for. She could feel herself being pulled from this mission. It was all over for her.

"What did I say about Heaven?"

"Just that Heaven is lonely without Kenren."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

She let go of the front of his shirt. Maybe she was still in this. Hope came over her as she fought the urge to jump in the air with happiness. She looked back to the sprite who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" She asked.

"What were you so worried about?"

"You wouldn't understand. Besides it's too tedious to go into a total explanation of it anyway."

She walked back to the picnic. She didn't feel sick anymore. Gojyo followed after her, a bit confused.

_039_

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey all! It looks like I've finally am close to finishing this story. I am on my 12th chapter and there is still a bit more to come. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it looks like Gojyo and Ming Yue's relashionship is getting a bit more complexed and confusing. It is getting close to finishing it. Anyway, remember to review the author! This is what keeps up going!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review!_

_Enjoy..._

_039_

Later that day they hadn't made very much progress on their location. It was getting dark and the team was growing tired. So they pulled over to camp for the night. They set up a couple tents. Hakkai and Sanzo were sharing one tent while Goku, Gojyo, and Ming Yue shared another. Goku was laying down on his back, with his arms under his head. He was slowly drifting off into sleep. Gojyo was sitting at one end of the tent while Ming Yue sat at another end. They were staring at each other and it seemed like no one was going to talk. Goku soon fell asleep, his snores breaking the eerie silence.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Ming Yue, moving her hands over her upper arms.

"Nothing." Gojyo said, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

Ming Yue couldn't take it anymore. Though she had found out that she did not spill everything in front of Gojyo she still felt like she owed him an explanation.

"Gojyo..."

"What?"

"I can't lie to you anymore..." Ming Yue let her arms drop into her lap.

"What were you lying to me about?" He asked, letting a cloud of smoke exit his mouth.

"For one I'm not human..."

"You're not? So where is your power limiter?"

"I'm not a demon either."

Gojyo looked confused. If she wasn't human, or a demon what was she? Of course it hadn't of dawned on him that she just might be something even better. She moved her hands to the floor of the tent and crawled over towards Gojyo's side of the tent. She was still on her hands in knees in front of him. Ming Yue looked up into Gojyo's eyes.

"If I told you, I doubt you'd understand."

"We'll just see about that."

Ming Yue smiled, sitting up on her knees. "Poor, poor Gojyo. Don't you believe that there are some things that you have not yet heard before?"

"I suppose."

"I doubt you've ever heard this from another being before."

"Well lay it on me."

"I'm a-" She paused; she was going to be in deep shit for telling him this. She raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it slightly. "I'm a goddess."

Gojyo let out a chuckle, taking her hand from his cheek and held it in his own. "Yeah. Right, whatever."

Gojyo let go of her hand and turned off a lantern that had been lighting the tent. He turned on his side on his mat with his back to her. He wasn't taking any crap, nor was he going to believe that the woman he had been traveling with was a woman. She was far from a holy being. Ming Yue sat there, dumbfounded that he would just dismiss this, and not believing her. She thought for a couple minutes before moving her hand to Gojyo's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her through the darkness.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

Gojyo sighed and sat up. "Are goddess supposed to smoke... or drink for that matter."

"No... I didn't used to until Ken- I just picked up a bad habit from a friend."

Gojyo turned the lantern back on so he could look at Ming Yue better. Ming Yue had her arms crossed over her chest and a sincere look in her eyes that told him that she just might be telling the truth.

"Let's say I believe you. What are you doing tagging along with us?"

Ming Yue sighed deeply, forcing a smile onto her lips. "I figured you'd ask me this. Well it all started when the Merciful Goddess called me to meet her. Then she explained to me how you four seem to have a knack for getting distracted. So she sent me here to make sure you guys stayed on track... though I doubt I am doing a good job anyway." She stopped for a moment then looked down. "I'm telling you the truth..."

Gojyo seemed to search her eyes for a long time before running a hand through his long red hair. It was hard to tell if she was lying or not. She just looked like she wouldn't be lying at all.

"I was also told not to get involved... but... I-I..."

She couldn't find words to say how she felt. A while ago she had finally came to the conclusion that maybe she didn't dislike him at all, in fact it was completely the opposite. Ming Yue had always thought that her heart was for no one but Kenren, but Gojyo was Kenren. He really was.

"You what?"

"I just figured how much I love you." There she said it.

The look on Gojyo's face changed quickly and Ming Yue's head lowered greatly. She was strictly told not to get involved, but what was she doing? She had developed feelings for Gojyo. Gojyo of all people! Gojyo brought a hand to her chin to lift her face up. Ming Yue stared back into his crimson orbs and pulled away from his hand and stood up. She headed out of the tent, but before she left she turned to look at Gojyo.

"I've made a terrible mistake for loving you... I'm sorry."

She walked away heading amongst the trees. Why did she feel so in love with a womanizing mortal being? She hadn't really spent that much time with him, maybe it was a crush and not love like she had thought it would be. Whatever it was she was in deep trouble.

_040_

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_040_

_It's that time again were we begin to say good-bye to our characters. This is very much the last update. Yay! I'm both sad and happy at the same time. Remember I want to know how I did on this story. Thank you all who has read this far and has stayed with me through this story._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters_

_Enjoy..._

_040_

Gojyo watched as the woman walked away from him. He was feeling a bit of confusion and something else. What was it? He couldn't put his finger on it. He felt sorry for the woman. He needed to find her. Gojyo followed in the direction of Ming Yue. This was turning out to be one big mess. How could he be so blind? Obviously she wasn't a human; she could fight without a lot of trouble. She wasn't a demon either. Was she truly a goddess? It seemed possible enough.

_041_

Ming Yue stopped, now far away. She had totally screwed up everything. She fell to her knees, looking down at the ground. She eyed an ant carrying a leaf towards its nest. Why couldn't she be as strong as an ant? Or as carefree as a bird? She thought this job was going to be easy, but it wasn't. It was hard, harder than anything she had ever done before.

"I've messed up big time."

"You bet you have." A voice said to her.

Ming Yue turned her head to see the Merciful Goddess. Great, now she had messed up enough that she had to come down to confront her herself.

"I'm sorry." Ming Yue said.

Ming bowed her head, now that her body was towards the merciful goddess. It was nothing but quiet for a couple minutes. It was scary, the silence was deafening.

"Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes."

"You've completely screwed this mission up. I told you not to get involved. I told you to keep with the group, make sure they don't get distracted anymore."

"I'm sorry."

Ming Yue's head lowered even more. She hated being scolded.

_042_

Gojyo had caught up with Ming Yue. He didn't walk forwards, seeing the Merciful Goddess. Instead he stayed hidden, listening to the conversation. She really was a goddess, she was telling him the truth.

"I'm afraid your time on Earth is over, Ming Yue."

"I'm sorry that I failed you."

The Merciful Goddess placed a hand on Ming Yue's head, patting it lightly. "Come."

Ming Yue got up onto her feet, following after the Merciful Goddess. This was her last moment on Earth, before she had to go back to Heaven. Gojyo come out from his little hiding spot and grabbed Ming Yue's hand.

"Let go, Gojyo." Ming Yue said, tugging her hand.

"Just wait."

Ming Yue looked at Gojyo, her face stoic. She finally got her hand free. Waiting for him to say something. She really wasn't in the mood for him; it was because of him that she had to go back to Heaven. Gojyo placed a hand at each side of her face. His lips lightly pressed against hers. Ming Yue was confused at first, her eyes eventually sliding closed as she kissed him back. Soon she broke the kiss and he fell away.

"Good-bye, Gojyo." Ming Yue said

"Good-bye."

With that she slowly began to disappear until both Ming Yue and the Merciful Goddess were gone. Gojyo sighed, walking back to the group.

_END_


End file.
